


And Nobody Died

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Romantic Angst, Starcrossed Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd





	And Nobody Died

"It'd be nice if we could play poker and nobody died." Allen murmured and as he locked eyes with Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure could feel the exorcist's warm human hand on his cleanly shaven face. It lit his face on fire and he smirked at Allen slightly, making the other exorcists tense.

 _'That would be nice, indeed …'_ Tyki thought fondly as he slipped a hand into his pocket and extended his power to 'choose' out to the floor beneath Allen. ' _But it can never happen.'_

They slipped down through the floor in unison, even as his team tried to grab him. Unfortunately, they just slipped through him – unable to touch him – and the two adversaries disappeared from sight.  
Now Allen just looked sad.  
Awfully, _dreadfully_ sad.

"Can't we just play a game and both walk away with what we want?" Allen asked timidly, and the Noah felt his smirk fade to an unhappy grimace.

"Nothing is ever that simple," Tyki said quietly, "least of all when your team is just above us. It's all about what the Order and the Earl want; total opposites."

"What about what the exorcists want? What about what your family wants?" Allen protested firmly, looking near tears. He took an offensive step at Tyki, his arms up in aggression. When fiery amber eyes met wounded brown, his stance lost its power and left him standing there sadly.

"…what about what _we_ want?" He looked deep into Tyki's eyes and the Noah swallowed, closing his own eyes to stop the invasion; he felt as if Allen were searching his soul with that heart-breaking look.

"Don't look at me," he said roughly, turning his back on the boy. "please." He damned his manners and winced a little when Allen's footsteps echoed in the enclosed space.

 _ **'He'll strike you while your back is turned!'**_ His Noah warned, making his skin crawl. _**'** **Don't surrender! Kill the Exorcist! Kill the Innocence!'**_ Tyki growled when he realized the boy was right behind him, within danger distance, and whipped around to stick his hand through the boy's chest. **'** _ **DIE, EXORCIST!'**_ His hand came through the chest cavity like a hot knife through butter and he materialized it just around Allen's beating heart. He could feel the pulse against the pads of his fingers and looked up from the chest at the exorcist's face. **'** _ **DO IT! DO IT NOW! HURRY!'**_

Allen was calm; his heart was pounding erratically, betraying his fear, but his left arm remained docile and his big doe's eyes stared up at Tyki.

" _Stop_!" Tyki ordered, feeling his lip twitch. "Stop _looking_ at me like that! I can't do anything! I'm with the Millennium Earl! You know that, boy! This is what the Earl wants!"

"Well," Allen said carefully, swallowing and reaching up with his human hand. He gently placed it over Tyki's pounding heart and murmured, "what do _you_ want?" It pulsed frantically like a trapped bird and Tyki swallowed around the hard lump in his throat.

 _'How the hell does he do this?!'_ Tyki growled in his head as he floundered for something to say.  
"…"

"Well?" Allen cocked his head to one side. "Don't you know?"

Tyki felt a small sad smile quirk his lips up at the corners, and he said,  
"Yeah, I do."

"What do you want then?" Allen pressed, "Do you want all this fighting? Do you want the world to end? _What_?"

Tyki stepped forward into Allen's personal space and, taking a wild risk, he pressed his hand to the boy's cheek. He specifically chose not to touch his glove, letting their bare skin clash, and Allen froze as the Noah brought his lips to his ear.

"I could do more than play poker with you, exorcist, but I'd want to live happily ever after when we're done... and who is this miserable world gets that?"


End file.
